


Sherlock Discovers Smarter Investing® (Sherlock/John, NC-17)

by buttsnax



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2008 financial crisis, Dividends, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's jumbo sausage, Slash, investment capital, m/m - Freeform, mutual funds, this story should not be construed as financial advisement, trust in a firm that has navigated over 75 years of market cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/pseuds/buttsnax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is worried about his financial future, and why shouldn't he be? Like millions of others he finds the treacherous landscape of stocks, bonds, and mutual funds overwhelming to navigate. Fortunately for John, Sherlock--with the help of Morgan Stanley Financial Services--is there to show him the way in the only manner he knows how: with his big, throbbing cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Discovers Smarter Investing® (Sherlock/John, NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoth/gifts).



“John, I’m home,” Sherlock called out as he stepped inside their apartment, slamming the door behind him. “And I have something important to tell you.”

John came out of the kitchen, where he’d been putting away dishes.

“Oh?” he asked, drying his hands on a towel.

Sherlock licked his lips.

“I want to fuck you in that place we both like,” he said, being sensually vague.

He lowered his volume to a mere-whisper. “You know. Down there.” He was talking about John’s butt.

John nodded. This was okay with him. He loved getting reamed by Sherlock’s monster cock after a long day.

“Sure,” he replied, dropping trou. “Just put it in when you’re ready.”

“Great,” said Sherlock. He took off his coat and scarf, smiling because he and John were going to do it soon. “But first I have some exciting investment opportunities to share with you.”

He sat down on their sofa and patted the cushion beside him. “Have a seat.”

John joined him wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of flannel boxers, half-hard from all the words Sherlock was making.

Clearing his throat, Sherlock gently took John’s hand in his, holding it would like any man comfortable expressing his tender homosexual yearnings.

“John,” he began. “I know investing is scary for many people, but Morgan Stanley can help.”

John’s eyes widened. “Really?” His cock twitched at the possibility of contributing up to the yearly maximum to his personal pension plan. “Can Morgan Stanley really help me with my unique financial situation?”

“Yes,” said Sherlock sagely, unzipping his fly. He stroked himself a few times before placing John’s hand on his jumbo sausage (his penis). “Morgan Stanley covers all areas of your finances--including investments, education funding, lending services, financial planning, and managed accounts.”

John scooted closer, Sherlock’s cock hard in his palm.

“Wow,” he pondered aloud, grinding himself to full mast against Sherlock’s leg. “I could finally take out a loan to attend that heavily advertised technical school on late night TV.”

With great urgency Sherlock commenced unbuttoning his shirt.

“A sound financial decision,” he said, throwing it to the floor. “But you’ll need to think about whether you should consider a margin, or ‘purpose’ loan--a revolving line of credit primarily used to purchase additional securities--or a non-purpose loan, which gives you access to a flexible line of credit, allowing you to finance almost any personal or business need with minimal fees.” He leaned forward and kissed John hungrily, parting John’s trembling lips with his tongue.

“Oh god,” John gasped when Sherlock finally pulled away. “That sounds so complicated!”

Sherlock quickly did away with John’s shirt and ran his hands along the exposed skin. “Don’t worry. A dedicated Financial Advisor at Morgan Stanley can provide you with essential advice to help you reach your many financial goals.” Needing more, he pulled John onto his lap and rubbed their cocks together like two corporations about to enter into a merger, one a towering multibillion-dollar entity, the other a smaller, independent firm staged for growth.

“Yes,” John whimpered, arching his back. “I need your guidance. I need it so _hard_.”

On the brink of a premature shortsale, Sherlock pushed John onto his back and yanked a condom out of his pocket. Safe sex is important, but so is knowing that mutual fund products are not insured by the FDIC like traditional deposit products. Always engage in safe banking practices.

“Have you considered diversifying your portfolio with Morgan Stanley’s abundant selection of mutual fund offerings?” he groaned as he prepared his impressively large penis for all the sex he was about to have.

John was so aroused he could barely respond. “I . . . I don’t know. Help me understand.” He spread his legs and drew his knees toward his chest, eager to be drilled on the best way to improve his earnings.

Taking the signal, Sherlock lifted John’s ass and pressed his cock against that forbidden region they rarely spoke of but both agreed felt really good.

“Well,” he grunted as he slowly entered John’s danger zone, perspiration forming on his forehead, “mutual funds can utilize their buying power to achieve greater portfolio diversity than you would typically attain investing on your own.” Once snugly inside he wasted no time initiating an aggressive takeover of John’s assets, hammering away at his net worth with wild abandon.

John squirmed beneath him, desperate for more information.

“Tell me how-!” he cried as Sherlock fucked him like a subsidiary corporation left holding a toxic mortgage asset during the 2008 financial crisis.

Panting, Sherlock did his best to explain.

“Because a mutual fund’s portfolio can hold a range of securities, the fund’s success isn’t depending on how one or two holdings perform,” he said between breaths, gripping John’s thighs.

Shuddering mid-thrust, he added, "You and your--nngh--Morgan Stanley Financial Advisor will work together to define your--aah-- goals and design a strategy to help achieve them."

John moaned so loudly Mrs. Hudson probably heard from the floor below.

“Don’t stop,” he rasped out, sliding a hand up and down his cock like the rise and fall of an in-demand security on the open market. “What about ss-strategic wealth planning?”

Sherlock wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, but he endeavored to keep going to ensure John’s satisfaction.

“You also . . . you also have access to the insights and asset allocation advice of the Morgan Stanley Wealth Management Global Investme--ungh--Investment Committee.” He felt himself about to come and threw his head back, fingers digging into John’s skin.

This drove John over the edge.

“I’m so close,” he hollered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes so intense was the pleasure. “I’m so close to financial security-!”

With Sherlock’s investment capital buried an unspeakable number of inches deep in John’s ass, they climaxed in near-perfect unison. A stream of highly liquid dividends shot out of John’s cock and landed on his chest as he came.

When they’d finished Sherlock pulled out and lay down beside a now totally spent John as much as their small sofa would allow. Putting his mouth to John’s ear, he murmured, “Morgan Stanley makes no representations or guarantees as to the accuracy of its investment or market insights and cannot be held liable for any use you may make of this information.”


End file.
